


Where's the Receipt?

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Jealous Kageyama, Kisses, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Small bit of angst, Volleyball, baths, catnip, neko Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: When Kageyama receives a neko for his birthday, he's not sure things will work out. After enjoying Hinata's company, he's not sure what to do.





	Where's the Receipt?

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually started writing this after my bokuaka, but then never finished it. I kinda rushed this since I started an online class and won't have time later on.
> 
> Cats  
> Kenma- Ocicat  
> Noya- Maine Coon  
> Suga- Ragdoll  
> Akaashi- Norwegian Forest  
> Hinata- Persians  
> Tanaka- Colorpoint Shorthair  
> Yahaba- American Shorthair  
> Iwaizumi- Siberian  
> Yaku- Japanese Bobtail  
> Shirabu- Exotic Shorthair  
> Tendou- Somali

Kageyama’s day started off worse, and got even worse when he came home to his apartment with his mother waiting inside. He curses himself for giving her a key, and about to ask for it back when he sees a short boy next to her. The boy, with bright orange hair has two ears atop his head, along with a fluffy orange tail.

“Tobio, there you are. Happy birthday!” His mother hugs him tight.

Right, his birthday. He forgot about that.

His mom pulls away. “I got you a neko hybrid for your birthday. That way you aren’t so lonely here.”

The short male bounces in front of Kageyama. “I’m Hinata Shouyou.” He smiles brightly. “I’m a Persian.”

“Where’s the receipt?”

“Oh hush Tobio. I know you two will be good friends.”

Kageyama scowls at his mom. She laughs. “Tobio, stop that. Unfortunately, I have to work later, so I can’t stay. I’ll call you later.” She kisses his cheek before leaving.

Kageyama glares at the neko. Hinata jumps, throwing his fists up. “Y-You wanna fight?” He yells.

“What? No. God, I just met you and you’re already too loud.” Kageyama walks past Hinata, into the bathroom.

Kageyama returns a half hour later after showering to find Hinata in his cat form, sitting in a pile of clothes that he was wearing earlier. His fur is still just as bright and it’s big and poofy. Hinata meows at him.

“What? I can’t understand you dumbass.”

Hinata meows again. Kageyama grumbles, turning to enter his small kitchen. He pours himself a glass of milk and when he turns around, he almost drops it. Hinata is back in human form, naked.

“D-dumbass. Put some damn clothes on!” Kageyama yells, feeling his face urn red as he looks away.

“Fine. God, we’re both guys anyways.” Hinata pouts, grabbing his boxers and throwing them on.

“Good.”

“Anyways…” Hinata smiles big. “I was trying to tell you that I’m hungry.”

“Oh.”

“Your mom bought cat things too, but I like human food better.”

Kageyama scowls. Of course his mom already bought everything for the neko. He already noticed the litter box in the bathroom.

“Bakayama, if you keeping scowling like that, you’ll have wrinkles soon.” Hinata pokes his forehead.

“Shut up. At least I’m not short.” Kageyama retorts.

 

Hinata stutters, then shuts his mouth. He pretends to be mad, pouting and walking back to the couch and flopping down.

“Oi dumbass.” Kageyama calls out. “I thought you were hungry.”

No response.

“Hinata, get over here.”

To Kageyama’s surprise, Hinata listens, getting up and walking back to the kitchen. He looks at Kageyama, who blinks a few times.

“What?” Hinata grumbles.

“You listened?”

“You’re my owner. I have too.”

“Well, you seemed too stubborn to listen to anyone.”

“I listen perfectly well Bakayama.”

“Do you want food or not?”

“I do.”

“I have meat buns.”

“I love meat buns.” Hinata is smiling again. It confuses Kageyama how someone can go from pouting to smiling just like that.

“You’re staring again.” Hinata pokes his cheek.

“Dumbass.” Kageyama mumbles, wondering why his mother picked this guy for him. “So basically, you’re my pet?” He asks, grabbing the meat buns from the fridge and sticking them in the microwave.

“Yes.”

“And you just turn into a cat whenever?”

Hinata nods. “It just happens randomly. Although I can stop myself if needed.”

“Weird.”

Hinata shrugs. “But not all nekos listen to their owners.”

“Will you listen to me?”

Hinata shrugs again. “Maybe.”

Kageyama hums, accepting that for an answer for the time being. The microwave beeps and he removes the buns, handing one to Hinata.

“Your mom said you play volleyball for a professional team.”

“I do.”

“I used to play. I was middle blocker.” Hinata smiles proudly.

Kageyama snorts. “You’re way too short to be middle blocker.”

Hinata puffs his cheeks out. “I may be short, but I can jump.” To help prove his point, Hinata shoves the rest of the meat bun into his mouth and jumps high into the air.

Kageyama doesn’t say anything. “You still probably suck at everything else.”

“Mean bakayama.”

“I thought nekos couldn’t play on a sports team.”

“Well, on the farm where I grew up, we had teams.”

“Farm?”

“Gee Kageyama, you know nothing about nekos. I was born on a farm outside the city. Nekos are raised there, then sent to stores, waiting to be sold. It’s not fun, but I did make some friends.”

“Oh.” Kageyama looks anywhere but Hinata, unsure what to say.

“Are you always this awkward?”

“Wh…no..shut up dumbass.”

Kageyama makes a swing for Hinata, who dodges it. It continues on like that until Kageyama’s phone starts ringing. He stops to answer his phone.

“I win!” Hinata smiles, fists in the air. Kageyama rolls his eyes, walking into the bedroom to take the call.

~~

“Tobio-Chan.” Oikawa sings after practice, walking over to him. Kageyama squeezes the volleyball in his hands.

“What?” He growls.

“How’s Chibi-Chan doing?”

“How do you know about him?”

Oikawa laughs. “Silly Tobio-Chan, didn’t your mother tell you? She asked me to pick out a neko for you.”

“You’re the reason I’m stuck with that dumbass?!” Kageyama yells, throwing the volleyball to the side.

Oikawa watches it bounce and roll away. “He obsessed with volleyball like you. What’s the problem?”

“He’s so annoying. He’s loud and too hyper.”

“Chibi-Chan is so cute. How can you hate him?”

“I just do.” Kageyama grumbles, walking away.

Kageyama changes quickly and heads home. He picks up some meat buns on the way. When he enters the apartment, he’s greeted with silence. The last two weeks Kageyama has been greeted with Hinata running up to him, complaining how Kageyama has been gone too long. Kageyama sets the plastic bag on the table, looking around for Hinata. He wasn’t on the couch or the bathroom. Kageyama checks the bedroom, finding a small mound under his covers. Kageyama stomps over to the bed, pulling the covers off Hinata.

“What are you doing in my bed?” Kageyama yells. He’s thankfully that Hinata decided to wear boxers at least.

Hinata groans, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He smiles. “You’re back.”

“What are you doing in my bed?” Kageyama asks again, growling.

“Sleeping. I was tired.”

“In my bed?”

“It’s comfier than the couch.”

“Whatever.” Kageyama moves to his closet to change again. He starts to pull his shirt over, then looks at Hinata over his shoulder. “Get out.”

Hinata looks up. “What? Why?”

“Because I said so. Get out.”

“So mean Bakayama.” Hinata whines, moving as slowly as he can.

Kageyama sighs. “There’s meat buns in the kitchen.”

That got Hinata’s attention. He’s out of the room in the blink of an eye.

“Leave some for me dammit!”

Kageyama changes quickly, rushing into the kitchen. Hinata is sitting on the counter, one meat bun shoved in his mouth, another in his hand.

“Dumbass, get off the counter.”

Hinata muffles out a response, but still doesn’t move. Kageyama raises an eyebrow. Hinata finishes what’s in his mouth before speaking again.

“I said don’t wanna.”

“Why? Aren’t you supposed to listen to me?”

“I like feeling tall. And I don’t have too.”

“Just get off the counter.”

“Ok ok geez.” Hinata pouts, taking a small bite from his meat bun. Kageyama bites into his, moving to the fridge to grab the milk. “Kageyama?”

“What?”

“Are there other nekos on this floor?”

“I don’t know.” Kageyama shrugs. He thinks his neighbor Kuroo has one now.

“I can smell one.”

“You can smell one?”

“Stupid. My nose is ten times better than yours. I can usually smell you when you walk down the hall.”

“Creepy.”

“That’s not creepy. I like the way you smell.”

“Even more creepy.”

“Can I go try and find the other neko?” Hinata asks.

“What are you asking me?”

“You’re my owner dummy.”

“Knock yourself out.” Kageyama mutters, flicking his wrist.

Hinata smiles big, putting on some clothes and leaving the apartment. Kageyama sighs in relief. He doesn’t understand how someone so small can have so much energy. He enjoys the silence while he has it, but almost misses the noise Hinata always brought. Whether talking or meowing, it made his apartment livelier. Kageyama even started cooking more, even if it wasn’t fancy. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was starting to enjoy Hinata’s company.

It was almost two hours before Hinata came back all smiles. Kageyama had fallen asleep, forgotten that Hinata had left. Hinata finds Kageyama sleeping in his bed. He climbs in bed, making sure not to disturb Kageyama and falls asleep near him.

~~

“Oi dumbass, what is necessary to run around the apartment at 3am?” Kageyama asks while eating breakfast. Of course, Hinata is a cat, so Kageyama doesn’t know why he asked. He gets a meow in return.

Hinata meows again, pawing the side of his food dish. Kageyama grumbles, standing up. He looks at the dish, seeing it half full.

“Dumbass, there’s food in it.”

Hinata meows in response, walking off.

“Fine. Don’t eat. I don’t care.” Kageyama cleans up. He has no practice today, nor does he need to get anything from the store, so he wonders what he’ll do. With Hianta as a cat, he could play with him. His mom did bring some toys, but he hasn’t seen them after a few days of owning Hinata.

Kageyama walks into the living room to find Hinata half under the couch. He kneels down, picking up Hinata, who meows angrily.

“Calm down.” He says, peering under the couch. There, he sees a majority of the cat toys. Kageyama reaches under and pulls them out one by one. He counts ten. “Alright. Which one do you want?”

Hinata walks over the toys, stepping in Kageyama’s lap and rubbing his face against his cheek. Kageyama sighs, petting Hinata’s head.

“You are a weird cat.” He observes.

Hinata paws at a ball, getting it stuck on a claw, He jumps around, bouncing on his hind legs. The ball comes free, rolling away. Hinata pounces, jumping in the air again, body twisting before landing. Kageyama smiles. It’s small, but Hinata notices, stopping to stare. The smiles fades.

“What are you looking at?” Kageyama snaps. Hinata meows. “Dumbass.” He scoffs.

Hinata sniffs at another toy, rubbing his cheek against it. His pupils grow black. Kageyama reaches forward to pet Hinata, who hisses and scratches Kageyama’s hand.

“OW! What the hell!?”

Hinata darts over the couch, into the bedroom. Kageyama blinks a few times. Then Hinata darts back into the living room, attacking the ball again. Kageyama then realizes that some of the toys has catnip inside them.

“Stupid cat.” Kageyama mutters, picking up a rod with a mouse on the end. He swings it around, watching Hinata jump in the air and doing flips. Kageyama smiles again.

~~

Ever since Kageyama woke up with Hinata in his bed, it became a regular thing. Most mornings, Hinata was in human form, thankfully wearing boxers. Since then, personal space was not an issue. Hinata cuddled up with Kageyama at any moment. Whether Kageyama was watching tv or sleeping in bed. Hinata in cat form or not, would be at his side.

The worse part? Kageyama wasn’t bothered by it. He actually looked forward to it. Although loud and sometimes annoying, the small neko was always warm, in contrast to Kageyama’s cold body.

Neither spoke of it. They didn’t want to bring it up, in case it would lead to an awkward conversation and then it would be the end.

Hinata knew he was falling for Kageyama. He didn’t know when, but he knew for sure when Kageyama smiled and it didn’t scare Hinata.

Hinata sits on the couch, Kenma sitting between his legs, playing a game on the ds. The tv is on, but both are ignoring it. Hinata wears only boxers, where Kenma has sweatpants and a shirt. Hinata had said he didn’t mind if Kenma wanted to wear boxers, but the neko muttered an answer about feeling exposed.

“Kenma, how did you know you were in love with Kuroo?”

“When I knew I wanted to stay with him. I felt different with him than my other owners. He understood me.”

“I think I like Kageyama. Like more than an owner.” Hinata admits. Kenma hums. “But I don’t know if he feels the same. He doesn’t mind when I get close to him.”

“I don’t think I’m the best to give out advice.”

“I know. I just need somebody to listen.” Hinata blows some hair from his face. His ears twitch, hearing Kageyama walking down the hallway. “Kageyama’s coming.” Kenma hums in response again.

Hinata turns to greet Kageyama when he walks in the apartment. “Oi Bakayama. You remember Kenma, Kuroo’s neko?”

“Yea.” Kageyama huffs. “Hi.”

“H-Hi.” Kenma squeaks out. He avoids Kageyama’s piercing gaze.

“Stop staring baka. Kenma is shy.” Hinata scolds.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Kageyama grumbles, walking to the bedroom to change.

“I think I’ll move.” Kenma mutters, leaving his currently spot to sit in next to Hinata. “I think Kageyama was mad that I was in your lap.” He says quietly.

“Are you sure? His face usually looks like that.”

The bedroom door opens, so they stop talking. Kageyama looks at the nekos, then at the tv. There’s a knock at the door, Kenma muttering something about Kuroo. Kageyama answers it, seeing the bedhead man.

“Hey. Kenma’s here right?”

“Yea.”

“Thanks for letting Kenma come here. He doesn’t like being alone.” Kuroo says with a smile.

“No problem. Keeps that dumbass out of trouble.” Kageyama answers.

“HEY!”

“C’mon Kitten. I have dinner ready.” Kuroo ruffles Kenma’s hair.

“Don’t call me that.”

Kuroo laughs. “Yea sure. Thanks again Kageyama.”

Kageyama shuts the door. “What are you hungry for?”

“Ah, whatever’s fine.” Hinata replies.

“Those two dating, aren’t they?”

“Yea. Why?”

“Just…Kenma was pretty close to you…” Kageyama stammers out., face turning a light shade of red.

“Kenma just likes to cuddle.”

“Oh.” Kageyama turns his face away, kneeling down to grab the rice cooker from the cupboard. _Why does that make me feel better?_ Kageyama pulls the device out, dropping it on the counter. He grabs the bag of rice, dumping rice inside and adding some water.

Hinata joins him, jumping on the counter, smiling.

“Hinata?”

“Yea?”

“W-would you…want to come to practice next week?” Kageyama fiddles with his fingers.

“Really?” Hinata’s face lights up. “I can come? I won’t be in the way?”

“Y-yea…Others bring their nekos sometimes.”

Hinata jumps down and hugs Kageyama. He wanted to come along, but was afraid Kageyama would say no.

“Thanks Kageyama.”

“Whatever.”

~~

Kageyama should have known taking Hinata to practice was a bad idea. Oikawa was all over him, asking him questions about living with Kageyama. Hinata wasn’t bothered by it at all. He was scared of Ushijima at first, upon realizing that the man is just like Kageyama when it comes to socializing.

Then, on the way home, someone bumped into Hinata, sending him into some mud. Which makes it worse since Kageyama can’t get Hinata into the bath to clean up.

“Just get in the tub.” Kageyama hisses.

“I don’t like the water.” Hinata crosses his arms, scowling. He stands in his boxers. Dry mud is stuck on his face, in his hair, on his arms and legs. Kageyama kneels on the floor in front on him, the bathtub filled halfway with warm water and bubbles.

“I do not care. You are not leaving this bathroom until you are clean.”

“I’ll just turn into a cat and clean myself.”

“It’ll just be easier and faster to do it this way.” Kageyama argues, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No. You can’t force me.” Hinata says stubbornly.

Kageyama grabs Hinata, lifting him up and dropping him in the tub. Hinata splashes around, water sloshing on the floor.

“Watch it!”

“It’s your fault for forcing me in here!” Hinata hits his hand against the water, splashing water at Kageyama, getting his face and shirt wet.

“Oi baka!” Kageyama splashes water back. Hinata squeaks.

Soon both are splashing everywhere. At one point Kageyama dunks Hinata under water. Hinata throws bubbles at Kageyama’s face in return.

“Truce!” Hinata yells. Kageyama looks at Hinata, then starts to laugh. “Oi, what’s so funny?”

“You look like a drowned rat.”

It’s true. Hinata’s hair is sticking to his face, his ears twitching from the water. His tail is dripping water when he lifts it out of the water.

“S-Shut up…” Hinata mumbles, blushing.

Seeing Hinata blushing made Kageyama realize he’s screwed.

~~

“O-Oikawa-san?” Kageyama asks, fiddling with his fingers in the locker room after practice.

“Tobio-Chan, I’m busy.” Oikawa says, not busy at all.

“How did you know…you were…you know, with Iwaizumi?”

“You mean love?”

“Yea…” Kageyama stutters, turning red.

“I never thought I would see that day that Tobio-Chan is in love with something that isn’t volleyball.” Oikawa smiles. “So, what’s the problem?”

“I don’t think he likes me.”

“Well, you do have your issues.” Oikawa comments.

“Oikawa.” Kageyama growls.

“Sorry, sorry.” Oikawa chuckles. “Do you treat him good? Nekos aren’t like people.”

“I think I do. He seems to be happy.”

“Watch his body language. Can you be close to him or does he shy away from your touch?”

Kageyama’s mind flashes to every morning waking up with Hinata clinging to his side. “He initiates the cuddling.”

“Ok, good.”

“But he also cuddled with Kuroo’s neko.”

“All I can say if watch his body language. Try to understand things from his point of view.”

~~

When Saturday rolls around, Kageyama cleans his apartment. Hinata tried to help, but wasn’t doing much, so Kageyama sent him to sleep on the couch. Within minutes, Hinata was out cold. Kageyama gets the vacuum out of the closet, rolling it by the couch. He unwinds the cord, plugging in it. He props it open, then turns it on. Kageyama was not prepared for what happened next.

Hinata scrambles awake, jumping over the couch, knocking the small table behind the couch on the ground. He runs in to the bedroom, slamming the door. Kageyama turns the vacuum off, confused as to what happened. He goes into the bedroom, hearing small whimpers coming from under the bed.

Kageyama kneels on the ground, looking at Hinata. Hinata is curled in a ball, on his knees. His tail wrapped around his body, hands covering his eyes.

 _Try to understand things from his point of view._ Kageyama reaches under the bed, grabbing Hinata’s arm and dragging him out. Hinata whines and protests, expecting Kageyama to yell. Instead, Kageyama holds Hinata in his arms.

“S-sorry.” Kageyama mumbles. “I didn’t know…”

“It’s ok.” Hinata answers. “I never heard that noise before. It was so loud.”   

“I’ll…let you know for next time.” Kageyama promises, kissing Hinata’s forehead.

Hinata looks up at Kageyama, eyes wide. “Do you…” He doesn’t finish his sentence, as Kageyama kisses his lips this time.

“Yea, I do.” He smiles softly.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at tumblr at akua-rose
> 
> coming up whenever I get the time
> 
> Tsukki/Yams  
> Kiyoko/Yachi  
> Ukia/Takeda
> 
> Any others just let me know. If any of y'all have any fun cats stories, let me know and I'll see if i can fit them in one of my fics.


End file.
